The testing of applications can be cumbersome and tedious. In response to this, methods have been developed for providing automatic testing of applications. The automatic testing applications produce applications, which test an application by examining the application and providing tests that exercise the application in order to verify proper operation of the application. For example, an automatic test application program may determine the variables and methods used by the application being tested, generate code to test the application, and verify the results of the testing.
Application Enablement Services (AES) provides an enhanced set of Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), protocols and web services that expose the functionality of communication solutions to corporate application developers, third party Independent Software Vendors (ISVs) and system integrators. Application Enablement Services provides an open platform for supporting existing applications and is the catalyst for creating the next generation of applications and business solutions for our customers. When developing AES based products and services, it is necessary to test the products and services in order to verify proper operation of these product and services.